


11:59

by sweet_lovin_zombie



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3359468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_lovin_zombie/pseuds/sweet_lovin_zombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freed is determined to spend Valentine’s Day with his lover, no matter how little time is left in the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	11:59

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is by far NOT my best work yet. But it was 11:30 at night, and i realized I had STILL not posted anything for Valentine’s Day! So, here you have it.

Freed tried to keep his body steady as he weaved through the dark streets of Magnolia. His whole frame shook with the effort to keep moving, but his mind was set on continuing until he reached his destination.   
Just a little further, he told himself, I can already see it. But even though he could see the little white house coming closer and closer, his muscles still protested his every step.   
His recent job had been a hard one, and one could tell that just by glancing at him. Stark white bandages were wrapped around his forehead and his shoulder, and one of his arms hung limply in a sling, also wrapped in bandages. He had mended his coat as best he could, but it too was patched up.   
Even though the medical wizard who had tended his wounds had been completely against his departure, Freed had ignored his warning. For, today was a day that Freed wanted to spend with his lover more than anything.   
Valentine’s Day.   
The town, for the most part, was still decorated for the holiday, even though most of the decor had been taken down around noon. A few heart banners and paper cupids were still plastered to windows and storefronts, reminding Freed of the day’s purpose.   
Freed eyed his watch, remembering how late it was getting: 11:43 PM.  
Seeing those numbers made him move faster, ignoring the ache that it brought. He had less than half an hour left of the day. Maybe he was just being sentimental, but this was he and Laxus’s first Valentine’s Day as a couple. His work had gotten in the way and prevented them from spending the whole day together, but he at least had to see him before it ended.   
Slowly and painfully, the house got closer, and soon, Freed was at the gate. He pushed it open, a small smile creeping onto his face. He was almost there, he was right—  
Pain suddenly lit up in his side, and he dropped to his knees. Clutching his abdomen. His eyes squeezed shut as he fought to ignore the pain. He was so close!  
Another glance at his watch told him he was running low on time, 11:57.   
Forcing himself to his feet, he staggered the last few steps to the door, and raised a fist, knocking once before doubling over again.   
He knew it was a long shot. What were the odds that his lover would be awake and near the door at this hour? But moments later, he heard footsteps, and the door opened, sending him tumbling back against a firm chest.   
“Wha-Freed?” Laxus immediately held out his arms, steadying the greenette before he fell, “You’re home, what… what happened to you?”  
Through blurry eyesight and dim lighting, Freed was just able to make out Laxus’s face, scrunched up with concern, and he smiled fully, even as darkness clouded his vision, saying, “Ha-Happy Valentine’s Day.”  
Laxus seemed confused for a moment, remaining silent. But, seconds later, his surprise turned to disbelief, and he lifted the rune mage into his arms, laughing silently.   
“You… you just…” he was at a loss for words, but he didn’t try to find them. Freed had already fallen asleep, utterly exhausted from his mission.  
As Laxus closed the door, and moved towards the bedroom, he felt warmth in his chest, knowing the other had gone to such lengths just to be near him. His eyes grazed over the clock as it read 11:59, and quickly, before the day was over, he mumbled,   
“Happy Valentine’s Day, Freed.”


End file.
